


Don’t you hear me calling you 39?

by Cgirl1981



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 70’s Queen concert, Angst, Sick Fic, i’ve been obsessed with the song 39 lately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cgirl1981/pseuds/Cgirl1981
Summary: During a 70’s era Queen concert, John develops a migraine and gets fed up with his band mates after the show when they can’t stop talking about the song 39.





	Don’t you hear me calling you 39?

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been obsessed with the song 39 lately and have been watching a lot of YouTube videos of Queen performing it. Something about John just playing his bass guitar and not singing with the rest of his band mates during the song caught my imagination and inspired me to write this fan fiction. I thought I would add a John having a migraine to make him more angsty. It’s my second fan fiction online and I’m always so critical of my own work, so ignore any grammar or second person first person mistakes. Enjoy and thanks for reading!

The concert was finally over. John was grateful. The headache he had when the concert started had now turned into a full blown migraine. His head was pounding, the stage lights were too bright and causing him to keep his eyes squinted. The bassist feels nausea waving over him. The sudden loud roar of the crowd makes John shudder a bit. The other 3 band mates are oblivious to John’s migraine because their bodies are full of adrenaline and the after concert high. Freddie and Brian meet each other in the center of the stage and side hug and bow at the same time. Roger joins the guitarist and singer in the center of the stage and bows deeply and yells out to the crowd “ thank you”. John simply stays towards the back of the stage next to Roger’s drums and gives the crowd a small polite bow. 

The bassist feels all his responsibilities to the crowd are over and turns and walks off the stage and down the long hallway towards the dressing room. He is holding his right hand to the side of his head trying to massage the migraine away. The nausea keeps waving over him and he has to keep his mouth tightly closed so he doesn’t accidentally throw up all over the cement floor. He keeps closing his eyes for a couple of seconds at a time as he tries to make his way to their shared dressing room. He thinks to himself - get changed and go back to the hotel room. The other 3 band mates trail behind John in the hallway, laughing and talking loudly. Abruptly John feels a hand on his shoulder and Roger’s joyful voice “ hey you booked it off the stage rather quickly”. John angrily shrugs Roger’s hand off his shoulder,turns and yells “ leave me alone”. 

John doesn’t see the surprised faces of the 3 other men staring at each other in the hallway because he quickly runs toward the dressing room door and goes inside. He slowly walks over to his little area of the dressing room and sits down on his chair in front of the vanity. He is mad at himself for forgetting to bring his prescription migraine pills with him to the concert and puts his elbows on the vanity and his head in his hands. A minute later the rest of the band enter the dressing room still talking and laughing loudly. Roger and Freddie go to their areas in the room and begin to change their clothes and take off their makeup. Brian approaches John and puts a tender hand on the bassists shoulder causing John to look up at the other man. Brian starts “ hey, really what’s wrong?”. John shakes his head and looks down at the floor and says with pain in his voice “ nothing I just want to go back to the hotel”. Brian is about to say something else to John when Freddie’s loud voice across the room interrupts the conversation “oh my god did you hear the crowd loving 39. They were clapping and singing along.” Brian gets caught up in Freddie’s enthusiasm, turns away from John and walks toward the singer exclaiming “ I know it feels great because 39 is my baby.” Roger has to add nonchalantly across the room “ oh calm down May it’s just a song about time travel.” Brian rolls his eyes at the drummer “ yeah, but they got so caught up in it all, it feels wonderful”. 

John had vaguely heard this whole conversation exchange between the other men as he changed into his street clothes. His migraine was still raging and he still felt crazy nauseous but he thought to himself he would be ok if he could just get out of this dressing room. Freddie’s piercing voice slices through Johns thoughts “ Brian darling go get your guitar. I want to do an encore of the song again right here. Just us, won’t that be fun?” John clenches his hands into fists and bangs them on the nearby vanity “ stop all of you with that fucking song”. He faces the other 3 and yells “ it’s the stupidest song I’ve ever heard in my life”. Brian protests an angry “ hey” to John as the bassist runs out of the room before anyone else can say anything to him. 

John runs down the hallway past concerned faces of roadies and stage hands. He feels tears in his eyes and his nausea is really trying to come out of his mouth at any second. He reaches the end of the hallway, pushes the emergency exit door open an feels the cold night air on his face. The cold air feels really cool and comforting on his face as he looks up at the night sky. John still feels sick and now feels a little ashamed at his outburst toward his band mates. He thinks to himself - he doesn’t really hate the song 39. He slumps against the nearby brick wall of the stadium and sits down leaning against it. All the commotion of the night finally comes to a head and John violently throws up to the right of him. 

The emergency door slams open next to John and Brian peeks his head out of it looking right and left. When he sees John he yells over his shoulder into the hallway “ he’s out here”. Soon Brian, Roger and Freddie are squating in front of John. Roger starts, trying to break the ice “ is that your throw up?” as he gives the puddle of goo a disgusting look. John’s voice is small as he talks “ I’m sorry for my outburst. It was uncalled for”. Brian’s kind eyes sweep over Johns face and the guitarist says “ you have a migraine again, don’t you? And you forgot your pills?” The bassist nods to Brian. Freddie hugs John as he says “ darling why didn’t you tell us?” John shrugs and doesn’t know what to say for an explanation. Roger takes John’s hands and pulls him up to a standing position and starts to rub the bassists back. “ so let’s get out of here and back to the hotel so you can take your pills and go to sleep”. John knows he needs to say something to Brian first “ Brian it’s not a stupid song. I actually love it. I just wasn’t feeling good and you guys were going on and on about it”. Brian stops John apology and gives him a smile and says “ it’s all good, let’s get out of here”. The four men hug each other and then walk towards the door and swiftly move down the hallway. John feels safe and his migraine actually feels slightly better as he walks down the hallway with his band mates and family. Roger cracks a joke as they nearly reach the door of the dressing room “ so do you guys think we should open and close the show from now on with 39?”


End file.
